<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is Wherever I'm With You by mysticalflute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426403">Home is Wherever I'm With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute'>mysticalflute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal refuses August's deal and escapes into Canada with Emma. They know as long as they're together, everything will be fine... even if that means running into the past they both tried so hard to escape. (Swanfire primary, minor Snowing/Rumbelle/other ships later)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You need to leave her. It’s for her own good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal balked. Yes, somehow, this dude knew about magic, knew his name, and somehow knew that Emma’s destiny was to break a curse in… wherever the curse had dropped the residents of the Enchanted Forest. But Neal for the life of him couldn’t believe that August was asking him to do the one thing he feared the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he finally said. “I won’t do it. I won’t leave her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I know your story, Baelfire. I know about your relationship with your father. Surely you don’t want to see him again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost flinched back at the use of his real name, but he remained steady, staring intently at the other. “I love Emma. I would never leave her behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>August glared. “And what about the innocent people that are cursed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get Emma there. I’ll get her where she needs to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I believe you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I can’t do a worse job than you have of making sure she’s safe. Where the hell have you been the last eighteen years when she was in and out of foster homes and living on the streets? We got a plan in action. We’re going to settle down and live the straight life. And on her birthday… we’ll be there to break the curse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about your father? I thought you hated him? How can I trust that you’ll really do that knowing your relationship with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal bristled, anger growing. “Don’t you dare bring my father into this. My relationship with my father is moot when other people are at risk. I don’t care about my father, but if there are other people in danger… I can’t let them suffer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>August seemed taken aback by that, and his eyes narrowed just slightly. “There’s seriously no convincing you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Not at all. I will protect Emma and lead her to her destiny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of it made his stomach twist in a knot, but he knew it was the best thing to do. He couldn’t be a coward, not like his father. He needed to make personal sacrifices to make sure people he cared about were happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy. John. Michael. Mr. and Mrs. Darling…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d saved them, but at the same time, he lost them too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t let it happen again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’ll even send you a postcard when we get to Vancouver. I’ll keep in contact with you if it means I can stay with her,” Neal implored. “I don’t want to hurt her like so many other people have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>August shifted, clearly not having expected push back, but he finally sighed and nodded. “Alright, fine. Just make sure she gets to Storybrooke by her 28th birthday. And keep her safe. You have to promise me that you’ll send me a word when you get there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal wanted to snap back at him, but he realized how lucky he was getting, and nodded slowly instead, choosing to be polite as he took the business card August had given him. “I will, I promise. Thank you, August.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better hurry back to your car. Emma’ll be back soon,” August said, hopping onto his motorcycle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal rushed back to the bug, turning it on moments before Emma came running around the corner, watches in a bag at her side, and a wide smile of delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That damned smile would kill him one day, he was sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it!” she cheered, breathless as she dropped into the passenger’s seat, triumphant. “Canada here we come!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal laughed, leaning to kiss her deeply. “You’re brilliant, Emma. I - I still can’t believe you’d risk so much for a criminal like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, are you still worried about that? I love you, Neal. You’re the only one that’s really been there for me and hasn’t betrayed me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something haunted in her eyes, and while Neal had the urge to ask, he knew better not to. And, it was that look that sealed his decision to not leave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t a coward. Not like his father. He’d keep his promise to Emma, and now, to August. He’d keep Emma safe… and bring her to Storybrooke in ten years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Neal put the car into drive and sped away from the train station, heading straight for the border.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long’s the trip?” Emma asked, relaxing against the sea. “I’ve never been to Canada before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Map says only a couple hours. I picked up a couple late night snacks while you were gone for the ride up,” Neal replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to - ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We needed food, Em. We can’t get to Canada on an empty stomach,” Neal laughed. “Besides, we don’t know what kinds of snack foods they have in Canada. This could be the last time you eat a bear claw until we can get to Tallahassee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare say that. I can’t live in a country without bear claws!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m sure Canada has doughnut places that sell bear claws.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” Emma asked. “Luckily, I have a passport, but, if you’re wanted here, there’s no way they’ll let you into Canada.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal paused as the city skyline became more distant in the rear view mirror. “I got a passport too. We’ll just have to have faith that we’ll both be let through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to do that…” Emma said softly, flicking the radio on, classic rock bursting from the speakers. “But I’ll try, for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal reached to take Emma’s hand with his, using the other to steer. “Hey - look at me. It’s going to be okay. I promise you. Nothing bad is going to happen to us again. We’re gonna go, fence the watches, and we’re gonna start our lives over. No more stealing from gas stations and sleeping in this uncomfortable as shit car. I’m going to get you a cute little apartment in Tallahassee. We’re gonna fly straight from now on. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma’s hand squeezed his tightly. “I don’t normally pray, but I think this might just make me start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal smiled. “Whatever will make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this was for her. Dropping the Bonnie and Clyde act, going straight, getting her to some town called Storybrooke where he was destined to reunite with his father after three-hundred years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hoped she wouldn’t want something different in the ensuing years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive was quiet, minus the radio, which began to crackle the further they got from Seattle and its radio towers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to see if I can pick up a Canadian station?” Emma suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma hummed softly, fiddling with the radio, before the music flickered back on. Only You, by Yaz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal unconsciously gripped the steering wheel tighter as the words rang in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Emma asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh… yeah, I’m alright. This song just reminds me of someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lost love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal kept his eyes focused on the road as the signs for the border crossing came into view. “Not exactly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ … Sort of. He was as close as I had to a dad for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It reminds me of someone too. Someone I thought was my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noted Emma’s cheeks had turned a dusty pink, but didn’t say anything. “Sorry to hear that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Me too,” she sighed, looking out the window. “The watches are hidden. I made sure to hide the bag in my purse. Hopefully since it’s so dark they won’t search all that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal nodded as they got in line. “Just act cool. Like we know what we’re doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the line creeped along, Neal’s fingers tapped anxiously against the steering wheel. Just a bit longer, and they were free. All they had to do was - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evening!” the patrol officer’s voice boomed suddenly. Neal scrambled to roll down the window. “It's a bit late to be coming across!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal laughed a little as he handed him their passports. “Yeah… we had a bit of car trouble that set us back a couple hours. We wanted to get here in time for a late dinner… but instead we had to settle for gas station snacks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you don’t need to worry about that there’s a 24-hour diner about ten minutes from here, and a hotel as well. How long do you guys plan to be in Canada?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh - only about a week or two. One last hurrah before we start school, y’know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure, sure. We’ve gotten a lot of you guys comin’ through,” the guard said, stamping both passports with a smile. “Well, Miss Swan, Mr. Cassidy, you enjoy your time here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Have a good night,” Neal said, tossing Emma’s passport back to her as the other guard finished his sweep of the bug. Rolling the window up and pulling onto the main road, Neal let out a breathless laugh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d done it. They’d really and truly done it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled off to the welcome building, exchanging what little cash he had for Canadian dollars, and realized with glee that, just with their cash, they had enough for a proper dinner. Not for a motel room, but food was more important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, they feasted on cheap diner food. Chicken strips, onion rings and grilled cheese, with pumpkin pie for dessert, and black coffee to wash it down. They slept in the bug in the motel’s parking lot, and in the morning, managed to sneak into one of the rooms to shower before they continued on their way to Vancouver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today just feels different, you know?” Emma asked, looking over at him with a wide grin. “It feels like we can just wash everything away once we get rid of these watches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does. Like the start of the rest of our lives,” Neal said, squeezing her hand and grinning as they drove through the confusing streets of Vancouver. “The pawn shop I looked up in the phone book should be on this road, so keep an eye out for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There it is! Less Junk 4 U!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal grinned, finding a parking spot and looking at the shop. “Are you ready? After today, everything changes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready for anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They clasped their hands together when they exited the bug and entered the shop, Neal holding the bag of watches carefully as he approached the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there! How can I help you both today?” the woman at the counter asked with a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got a few watches here that belonged to my dad,” Neal explained, letting Emma’s hand go and setting the bag down, carefully taking each watch out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes widened as she took in the condition of them, lifting one into her hands delicately. “These are beautiful. Pristine, even! It’s so rare that we get a treasure like this. You’re really sure you want to sell these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal wrinkled his nose, shrugging a little as if it were a difficult choice. “Yeah, I’m sure. Before he died, my dad and I didn’t have the greatest relationship and I’m not really a watch guy so… I figured someone else would get more use out of them if I brought ‘em here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you. I know many people who would love to have a Patek Philippe in this beautiful condition. I can give you... $20,000 for them, is that alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal and Emma gasped, pretending to be shocked at the price, letting out chuckles of surprise, and Neal gripping the counter hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twe - twenty thousand? That - that’s amazing! We could do anything we wanted!” Emma remarked. “Ma’am… you’ve just changed our lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed softly, gesturing them over to the register. “Aw, come on now, you’re giving me too much credit. It’s not just about the money, it’s about what you guys intend to do with it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We plan to get an apartment in Tallahassee,” Emma said, although Neal noticed she was beginning to look a little pale. “It’ll be our first time living together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman hummed, smiling a little as she finished counting out the cash. “Here you are… hey, are you feeling alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um. Sorry but do you have a bathroom I could use?” Emma asked, her face going white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, just go down this hall, it’s on the right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma rushed off, and Neal followed, worriedly waiting for her outside. Christ, this was only his second day of his promise to August, and Emma was puking her guts out in a pawn shop toilet! What if something was terribly wrong with her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal fussed with his hands until the sound of the flush graced his ears. Emma looked shaken when she emerged, but otherwise okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s better…” she said calmly, popping a mint she’d swiped from the motel desk into her mouth. “Are you ready to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded wordlessly, taking her hand as they moved back into the main area of the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” the employee asked as they approached the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - sorry about that. We just had too much fried food last night and I think it’s come back to kick me in the ass. Thanks for letting me use your bathroom,” Emma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal found his voice. “Yeah, and thanks for the money too. You’ve really helped us out today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No trouble. You two have a good day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were alone, Neal looked worriedly at her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Neal… I promise. Let’s just check into a proper hotel now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. “Whatever you want to do. Maybe we can do a little bit of sightseeing before we go back to the States?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that sounds fun. It’ll be like a proper vacation,” she said with a grin. “I’ve never been on vacation before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me either, so I’m glad it’s with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Neal Cassidy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Emma Swan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed before driving off into the Vancouver afternoon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Miss Swan, what brings you here today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… just don’t feel good,” Emma said, biting her lip nervously. “I’ve felt nauseous and been throwing up. I thought it was food poisoning from all the fried foods I ate last week but… it hasn’t stopped and my breasts are starting to ache and I’m just - tired! I’m supposed to be on vacation and - ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor held up her hand, smiling softly. “Okay, I see the picture. Emma, what was the date of your last period?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma froze, feeling the color drain from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um.  J - January.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor gave her a kind smile. “Right, Emma… I’m going to ask you to take a pregnancy test. It may be a virus, but I just want to cover all of my bases.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s throat had gone dry, but she managed to nod, following a nurse to the bathroom and looking at the stick in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pregnant. She might be pregnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d gotten sex ed in school. She knew she needed to be careful with sex. Neal had managed to find condoms (had one broken?), so protection had been a thing. This wasn’t supposed to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma felt numb when the doctor confirmed the pregnancy, handing her a sheet with her positive test result and doctors in the area, and warning signs to watch out for if things started going wrong. None of it felt real. Yes, she and Neal had come into the $20,000, but that was dwindling the more time they spent here - they still were living out of a hotel! They hadn’t made it to Tallahassee yet, found jobs, or anything! They couldn’t have a baby now - right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did she know about being a mother, anyway? All of the mothers she’d ever had in her life either gave her up or tried to kill her. She couldn’t be a mother. Not yet - maybe not ever… even if the little voice in her head was telling her maybe this could work out. Maybe this would be different. After all, they’d promised each other a new start when they’d fenced the watches. Was this a part of that new start?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma trudged up the one flight of stairs back to the hotel room (the elevator kept making her nauseous) and exhaled slowly, unlocking the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma! There you are! I have news -” he trailed off when he took in the look on her face.  “Hey, is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine. I just have some news myself. But you go first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neal was grinning as he spoke. “I looked at the case against me in Washington and realized the statute of limitations runs out in </span>
  <em>
    <span>three days</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After that, I can’t be legally charged with the crime anymore, even if I’m stopped. They waited too long to contact the cops!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s eyes widened. “Wh - but - that’s amazing! You’re sure that’s real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I triple checked and even called an attorney advertising free advice to double check again!” Neal said, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. “We’re in the clear babe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeaked, laughing as she gripped him tight. “Wow! I never thought… Neal this is the best news I’ve ever heard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? What about your news?” he asked, setting her back down on the ground and frowning slightly. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them or think of anything sappy to say to ease him into the news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neal’s face paled. “You - what? You’re - ” he stared at her face, then down at her stomach, then back up at her face. “We’re gonna have a kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Neal… we don’t have a place to live, we have the $20k, but we don’t have jobs to keep building up our money, and neither of us had good role models for parents. Can we really have a kid now?” she asked, staring up into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neal took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. “I know. You never had a stable home and my stability ended when I was thirteen. But I also know that we’re turning over new leaves - no more stealing. No more sleeping in the Bug. No more digging around in dumpsters for food. If we can do all of that, we can stick it to our terrible role models and be the best parents a kid has ever seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma giggled, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “You do make a compelling argument. And they do have books out there on parenting. And this time, we won’t just abandon our kid on the side of a highway, or make them feel like they have to run away. But… are you sure you want this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I really want is you. No matter how or when or where,” Neal replied, leaning in to give her a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they made it to Tallahassee. Emma found a job as a secretary, while Neal settled into a career as a landscaper. Their apartment was small - two bedrooms and filled comfortably with used furniture they’d found at a thrift store (minus the mattresses for their bed and the crib - they were happy to pay full price for those), but it was eclectic. Cozy. Completely and totally theirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once in her life, the urge to run was gone, and Emma Swan truly felt like she was at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight months later, the sounds of a newborn’s cry filled the air. Neal was at her side, pressing a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did it, Emma…” he breathed against her skin, his cheeks wet from happy tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations Miss Swan, Mr. Cassidy, it’s a boy!” the nurse announced, approaching with the wriggly blue bundle in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma reached up with still-shaking hands, carefully adjusting him at the nurse’s coaxing, and smiled. “Oh wow… hi baby… I’m your mom…” she shifted him slightly again so he was facing Neal, “and that’s your dad. And while we don’t exactly know what we’re doing, just know that you are so loved, and we’ll do everything we can to protect you and make you happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little boy blinked, yawned, and fell asleep in her arms, content. It took Emma all she had to not break down in tears. A son. Their son. Their tiny, perfect son with ten fingers, ten toes, and all the trust that they’d keep their promise to keep him safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt… but have you decided on a name for him?” the nurse asked quietly, smiling at the little family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Henry,” Neal said. “Henry Axel Swan-Cass - ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Cassidy,” Emma said, looking up at him, then at the nurse. “Henry Axel Cassidy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neal frowned when the nurse left the room after checking Emma’s vitals. “I thought you said you wanted him to have Swan in his name…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma shifted, handing Henry to Neal and leaning back against the pillows. “I did too, until I looked at him and realized… I don’t want to build a future with that name. I chose it because it reminded me of my first foster family, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> that could have been… and I didn’t want Henry to be stuck with an almost. I wanted him to have your name because of the promise you and I made together, and to him. That we’d always be there. That he’d always be safe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neal smiled, pressing another kiss to her forehead. “I think it sounds perfect. Welcome to the world, Henry. We’re all going to be in for a hell of a ride…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ride it was, and before Emma knew it, Henry was two years old, and Neal had changed from landscaping to photography, having discovered a passion for it. He worked at a magazine trying to boost tourism to Tallahassee, while Emma found a new career as a bail bondsperson. The career changes meant they could afford new stuff, better stuff. Stuff Emma had never dreamed she would own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Neal? Have you seen Henry’s other shoe?!” Emma called. “We’re going to be late for our dinner reservation!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s in here, Emma! He insisted on trying to dress himself and didn’t realize there were two!” Neal replied from Henry’s bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s heels clicked as quietly as she could against the hardwood floors of the apartment, Henry’s shoe dangling from her finger, stopping in her tracks when she saw what Henry was wearing. It wasn’t the shirt - no, it was just a normal t-shirt, but the words on it had her heart beating fast against her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mommy, will you marry Daddy?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind Henry was Neal, on his knee with a ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry’s shoe dropped from her finger, her hand going to her mouth. “Yes…” she managed to whisper. “Of course I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neal grinned, sliding the ring onto her finger. “Great, now that’s settled, we can get Henry to Cleo’s and celebrate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma laughed, carefully tying Henry’s shoes and lifting him into her arms. “You did a very good job helping Daddy surprise me,” she told him, kissing his head. “But now you’re gonna go spend some time with Miss Cleo, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Mommy,” Henry said, hugging her. “Mommy, are you happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very happy, baby. You and Daddy make me the happiest I’ve ever been,” she replied as Neal grabbed his bag and the family made their way down to the second floor of the building, where their trusty babysitter was waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cleo was the one that got her into the business of bail bonding. They’d been introduced by a woman at the clinic Emma had once worked for, and she’d offered to help her find information on her parents. Nothing had come up, but Cleo had taken her under her wing, and Emma found she was one of the only people she could trust. Plus, she adored Henry, and he adored her in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you finally did it, huh Neal?” Cleo greeted, taking in Henry’s shirt and the ring on Emma’s finger. Congratulations you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cleo… we might be a bit later than we originally thought, is that okay?” Emma asked with a small frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is. You two lovebirds take all the time you need. Henry and I’ll be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They married on New Year’s Eve, at a beach a couple of hours from Tallahassee, and rented out a room at a local bar for their few guests. Burgers and hot dogs, onion rings and fries and a cake made by the bar staff just for them. They watched the ball drop in New York on the bar’s television with Henry curled up, asleep between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy New Year, Mr. Cassidy,” she whispered, carefully clicking her glass against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy New Year, Mrs. Cassidy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boston, 2011</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So today at art camp, Jason mixed up the nacho cheese sauce, a glob of pizza sauce </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tina’s leftover chocolate milk, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>drank it</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Henry explained over dinner on a chilly July night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well, I don’t think I’m hungry anymore. Ready to head back to the apartment now?” Neal asked with a playful grin, putting his napkin down on the table and making a motion to stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, come on, <em>you</em> didn’t have to walk him to the nurse after lunch. I could tell you <em>that</em> story too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m good, thanks buddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ensuing years had brought them to Boston, where Neal had gotten a job working for a national travel magazine, and Emma had moved on to private investigation rather than finding people who’d jumped bail. Henry was a thriving ten year old with a wild imagination, and wild friends that encouraged it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It warmed Emma’s heart to see that his life was so much happier than her own had been prior to meeting Neal. He had two parents who loved him, friends who cared for him, good grades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small part of Emma wished her own wayward parents could see their grandson and how he was thriving, and how she’d risen from the ashes of their abandonment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of her didn’t give a damn about those people anymore and knew they were all better off without them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! Thief!” a shout suddenly came from the kitchen. Emma was on her feet immediately, following the sound of the cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That damn teenage hooligan sneaked in here and stole a bunch of food again!” the chef cried, his face already beet red with anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s heart sank. It hadn’t been that long ago that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the teenage hooligan stealing food from restaurants or grocery stores.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much money was it worth?” she asked, pulling out her credit card. “You know what, never mind. Put it on my bill. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swiftly, Emma made her way out the side entrance and down the alleyway, where she heard a dog barking and a girl laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bingo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying a full-course meal, are you?” she asked, leaning against the brick wall and raising a brow at the girl with the large pizza in her hand. The dog was chewing a carrot as if it were a bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?” the girl snapped, narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma. Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you. You’ll go to the cops!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically I should, since you stole a bunch of food from the restaurant,” Emma said with a shrug. “But I know what it’s like to be in your shoes. Tired, hungry, desperate. Unsure of where or when you’ll eat next. Worried about what your friend here is going to eat next…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma had never traveled with a dog before, but she’d been around enough people in her life to know that people loved them as much, or more than, themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teenager shuffled, looking down. “Right. But so what if you understand? If you aren’t going to call the cops, you’ll just call the social worker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should do that too, unless you give me a good enough reason as to why I shouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looked panicked. “Because I can’t go back to that house!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s eyes widened in alarm. “Okay then,” she forced herself to say calmly. “You can come stay with me for the time being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma nodded. “Like I said, I was like you. I can’t leave you here on your own now that I know you’re here. You’ll be safer with a roof over your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You - you aren’t gonna kick me out because of Snoopy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma shook her head, sending a quick text to Neal to have he and Henry meet her outside with their leftovers. “I’ll cough up the $500 pet fee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl hesitated for another moment, before nodding, grabbing the food and a small bag she had and rising to her feet. “Come on, Snoopy…” she said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma! Where are you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My husband. He’s a former street kid too. He’s probably got our son with him,” Emma explained, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her in the direction of Neal’s yell. Snoopy followed, the half-eaten carrot dangling from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom! Did you find the thief?” Henry asked with a wide grin, before frowning as he noticed the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Henry, Neal this is uh - ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Audrey,” the girl finally said, barely meeting Neal and Henry’s gazes. “And this is Snoopy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry was sold immediately at the sight of the dog, bending down to give Snoopy pets and scratches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I invited Audrey to stay with us for a while,” Emma said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neal’s look changed from confusion to understanding in a second. “Of course. C’mon kids, let’s get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, after Audrey and Snoopy were settled into bed, both freshly bathed and Audrey in a borrowed pair of Emma’s pajamas, Emma knew what they had to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m contacting the social worker tomorrow and getting her transferred to our care,” she said as she hung her leather jacket in the closet. “I don’t care what it’s going to take.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed. She seems like a good kid. I can’t stand the thought of putting her back out on the streets,” Neal said solemnly. “Henry seems to like her too, with how long they played on the Playstation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma nodded, running her hands through her hair and sighing softly. “I just want to help her, like no one helped me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. And we will. I think you’ve already given her something she’d been missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope. The word left a bitter taste in Emma’s mouth when it came to adoption. Every time a potential parent had come, hope would build in her chest, only for it to deflate when she was deemed too old, too plain, too mean to come home with that family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t let it happen to Audrey too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so glad you found Audrey,” the social worker said with a relieved sigh as Emma followed her into the office. “We were damn close to sending the police out for her after she left her foster home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma frowned slightly, taking a seat across the desk. “How long had she been gone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A couple of days, but I’d warned the foster parents that it was normal for her to run away…” Amanda sighed, dropping into her chair and pulling up the information on the computer. “I’ll contact her foster parents at once and - ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She doesn’t want to go back. I came here because I would like for my husband and I to adopt her instead,” Emma interrupted. “When I told her about calling you, she looked terrified. I don’t trust that her current foster home is the best environment for her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda laughed slightly. “While I appreciate your concerns Mrs. Cassidy, the foster system is -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A lot of bullshit and broken dreams. I want to make that right with Audrey by offering her somewhere she feels comfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m - sorry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I grew up in the system. In and out of homes my entire life, some better than others, but enough to know that look on her face was not the look of someone that feels welcome in the place she’s forced to call home. I want to adopt her. She’s comfortable with my family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda still didn’t seem all that convinced, but Emma pressed on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just give me a chance. Audrey is old enough to decide where she wants to live, right? She told me she didn’t want to be sent back to the current home she’s in, and if her options are between that and the streets, I’m sure she’d prefer the streets… and I’m sure you wouldn’t want a visit from the state, now would you? Or that foster home getting a visit from the police for a wellness check?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mrs. Cassidy, I don’t think that’s necessary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? And why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda cleared her throat awkwardly, sliding over some paperwork. “Because I’ll be sure to fast track your adoption application to the state. I also approve of her staying with you until that occurs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma tried not to look smug as she spoke. “Thank you Miss Cage. I expect we’ll be in touch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, of course Mrs. Cassidy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma quickly filled out the paperwork, sliding it back over to the woman, pausing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s Audrey’s story?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pardon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did she end up in the system? Did her parents abandon her or…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah…” Amanda laced her fingers together. “It’s the strangest thing, actually. She was found at this little diner in Maine. She’d come in all by herself, dirty, hair in knots, so of course the waitress called the police. The Maine Department of Child Services tried to get the story out of her, but all she kept saying was that “they needed help”. Police looked for missing persons, looked for car accidents or cabin fires, anything they could to figure out what she was talking about, but they found nothing… and one day, she just stopped talking about it, to me, at least.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did she get from Maine to Boston?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda shrugged. “Her foster family moved here for work after she was placed with them, and they transferred her care to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How old was she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma’s throat went dry. Only six years ago… “Do you… happen to know what the name of that diner was?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda hummed as she tapped through Audrey’s file. “Chantey’s Lobster House. Why do you - Mrs. Cassidy, are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unconsciously, Emma had gripped the handles of her chair, her face and knuckles having gone white. “I - that’s the same restaurant I was found outside of when I was a baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like it’s fate…” Amanda said with a small smile. “Like she was meant to end up with your family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… yeah,” Emma said, clearing her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda smiled. “You seem like a good person, Mrs. Cassidy. I just wish all prospective parents were like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suppose it takes experience to understand what these kids go through,” she remarked, glancing up at the clock. “Thank you for meeting with me. I hope to hear from you soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The minute she was back in the fresh air, Emma exhaled heavily. What were the odds that she’d adopt a girl who was found at the same diner she was? Something inside Emma told her something was wrong, that she needed to figure out what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was there something in the woods near that diner?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or someone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head as she got back in her bug. This was insanity. Absolute insanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet… she couldn’t stop thinking about it as she drove back to the apartment. When she and Cleo had visited that shack in search of her parents, no one had been able to remember anything about the night she was found… but maybe they’d remember Audrey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing was, would Audrey want to talk about it? Emma didn’t want to push her, but was crazy to think that the two of them were found around the exact same area, with the exact same situation taking place. No signs of anyone else being in the area. No accident or victims of violence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she pulled into her parking spot and proceeded to the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi mom!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma smiled, relieved to see something that made sense. “Hey Henry. Good day at camp?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry nodded, grinning as he held out a small blue bowl. “They taught us how to do pottery today! I wanted to make something for both you and dad, but they only let us make one thing each,” he explained. “Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma scoffed, kissing his head and inspecting the bowl. “I don’t mind sharing with your dad at all, kid. Not the first time I’ve had to. But this is really good, Henry. You’ve got such a talent for art. Just like your dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad said the same thing,” Henry replied with a wide smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of, where is he? And Audrey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s helping Audrey set up some stuff in her room. Is she allowed to stay with us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma nodded slowly. “I spoke to her social worker and filled out the application right there. Hopefully the adoption won’t take too long to become official. Until then though, she’s staying with us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry grinned. “I always wanted a sister, and a dog! Now I have both!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Yeah kid, you hit the jackpot. C’mon, let’s go see if they need help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just don’t understand how these got so tangled in the ten seconds it took me to get them out of the box,” Neal complained as Emma approached the door to the former guest room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey laughed. “Because you have Snoopy by your feet. He was just trying to help!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma grinned, leaning against the door frame. “Everything alright there, Neal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neal was tangled in a line of fairy lights, Snoopy sitting smugly at his feet while Audrey stood near the bed, taking tags off her new clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh - hey Em. Yeah, everything’s fine. Just trying to get these unpacked so we can hang them up for Audrey but <em> someone </em>doesn’t seem to want to help,” he said, glancing down at Snoopy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snoopy gave a noise of indignation before retreating to the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Audrey, I spoke to your social worker today,” Emma began carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The panicked look returned. “Y - you what?! But you said I wasn’t going back there!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren’t,” Emma said. “I convinced her to let you stay with us, and the adoption application was filled out before I left the office. You never have to go back to that house again, unless you have anything that you want there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, nothing. Everything I cared about I brought with me when I ran away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma nodded. “Alright. Then you’re stuck with us for the foreseeable future.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey smiled a little. “Thank you. I think Snoopy and I can live with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. I’ll show you where the laundry is so we can get started on washing your new clothes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll help dad with the lights!” Henry declared, stepping over to Neal while Emma showed Audrey the laundry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oops. I didn’t realize I’d grabbed this too,” she said, putting a black leather jacket to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leather, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. “Please don’t tell me you’re one of those moms who would refuse to let your kid wear leather until they turned eighteen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma laughed, quickly showing her how to set the washer, and shook her head. “No, not at all…” she said, guiding her to the coat closet and pulling out her red leather. “I just prefer red, that’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awesome! When did you first start wearing leather?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma hummed, putting both jackets away. “I think I was nineteen? I was looking for my parents, but it turned up empty. The woman who was helping me told me to find something that would work as my armor. Before we went back to Tallahassee, I bought a red leather jacket. It lasted until Henry spit up on it one day and I couldn’t get the smell out, and then I bought this one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You - your parents?” Audrey asked quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you I was a street kid, didn’t I? I was abandoned on the side of a highway. A seven year old boy found me and brought me to safety,” Emma explained with a small shrug. “And I was in and out of foster care until I turned eighteen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you ever find out what happened to your parents?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head. “No. It was hard to accept, but I don’t think I’ll ever find them. It’s not like I was abandoned at a hospital and someone saw my mother. There have been too many situations going through my head for me to really think about it. None of them are pleasant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey was quiet, thumbing the snowflake necklace she wore. “Do you think I’ll ever find mine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma paused, looking over at her. “Hey, look at me. Every kid in the system is different, okay? Just because I haven’t found my parents doesn’t mean you won’t find yours, if you want to find them. And you know… I have a pretty good knack at finding people. If you ever want to look into what happened to your parents, you tell me, and I’ll move heaven and Earth to find an answer for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Emma…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma smiled and squeezed her shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go see if the boys figured out the fairy lights yet and decide what we’re going to do for dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey hesitated. “What’s that blanket, by the way? I meant to ask you last night…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… the purple one?” Emma asked, taking it carefully into her hands. “It’s my baby blanket. It’s all I have left of my parents,” she said softly. “I’ve carried it everywhere with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey grasped her necklace again. “This is all I have left of my parents too, but I don’t really remember anything about them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you remember anything? Their names or…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head. “No… just that they needed help, but I don’t know why…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma smiled. “Whenever you’re ready, we’ll figure it out, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> October 22, 2011 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With both she and Neal working from home, now having a dog, and dealing with the adoption, Emma hadn’t had much time to think about her birthday. She’d never made a big deal of it to begin with, but there was something that was making her unsettled today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neal was also acting jittery, constantly checking his phone or his email and, from what Emma could tell, not doing any of the work he’d said he was going to be doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neal, what’s going on with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jumped, clearly pulled from deep in thought, and looked at her with wide eyes. “Wha - yeah, of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been refreshing the same page for five minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just waiting for someone to - ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neal. We’ve been together for ten years. I have a pretty good sense for when someone’s lying to me, remember?” she interrupted, raising a brow at him. “I can tell you’re nervous. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neal’s fists clenched and unclenched a few times, before he finally sighed and looked her in the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t stop thinking about my dad, Em.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma frowned. “It’s been a long time since you mentioned him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I’ve just been having some really weird dreams lately. I’m just worried. I guess that sounds crazy after everything I’ve told you about him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head, taking his hands. “No. I don’t think it sounds crazy at all,” she said. “I’ve been thinking a lot about my parents too, especially since Audrey started living with us. Do you… know where your dad is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… an old contact of mine sent me directions on how to get there. It’s called Storybrooke, Maine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma snorted. “Storybrooke, seriously?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Small towns have weird names. Would you come with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anywhere, any time… but what about the kids?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged. “I don’t want them to know about my dad just yet, but we can make a family weekend of it. They have Monday off. Besides, a little country air might be good for Audrey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Country air?” came Audrey’s voice from the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snoopy woofed, bounding to the door and running around her feet excitedly as she closed the door behind her, looking at them with a little bit of fear in her gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where am I going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> We </em> are going to go to the country,” Emma said with a small smile. “Neal thinks a weekend adventure might be good to refresh us all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey relaxed a little, shoulders visibly dropping. “Oh! When are we leaving?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tonight, after Henry gets home from school, so go ahead and pack a weekend bag, alright?” Neal asked with a wide grin as he kissed Emma’s cheek. “And I’ll run to the bakery to pick up some snacks for the road.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakery? Neal, you aren’t - ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s still your birthday, Em. Even if you don’t like to celebrate it, I’m getting you something to stick a candle in,” he said, squeezing her shoulder and grabbing his coat. “Audrey, do you have any special requests?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um… strawberry shortcake?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it. And Henry is anything with chocolate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s too much like you,” Emma said with a roll of her eyes as Neal swept from the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Emma?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm? What’s up Audrey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey approached, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. “Henry mentioned it was your birthday yesterday, but I didn’t have any money to get you anything so… I just made you a card with what I had. The girl next to me in history let me borrow her highlighter for a little more color.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma smiled, looking down at the card. It was simple, made out of regular printer paper, with the words Happy Birthday Emma written on the front. On the inside was a drawing of the family, plus Snoopy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is beautiful Audrey. Thank you,” Emma said, hugging her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma nodded. “Really. I’ll treasure it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey smiled. “I’m glad. Come on Snoopy, let’s get our bags together - er… Snoopy is coming with us, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. I’m sure he’ll enjoy the countryside most of all with that nose of his,” Emma chuckled, heading into her bedroom and grabbing the suitcase she shared with Neal to pack some clothes. She had to admit, she didn’t expect Neal would ever want to talk to his father again, after everything he’d ever said about the man, but seeing how their lives were, maybe it was going to be a way to rub it into the man’s face for whatever terrible thing he’d done to make Neal run away in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In some sick way, it might be fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” Henry called, frowning when he saw the bags lined up in front of the door. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going on a road trip, kid. To get you and Audrey some country air.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry beamed. “Really? This sounds better than spending all weekend doing homework!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, no. You’re still going to be doing that. We’re leaving soon so get your bag packed, alright?” Neal added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Henry was packed in an instant (with Emma reminding him to bring his homework and his toothbrush), and moments later, the Cassidys were tucked into their small yellow bug on their way out of the city, with the snacks safely in the front with Emma and Neal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where exactly are we going, dad?” Henry asked, looking up from his video game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Storybrooke, Maine. It’s only a couple hours from here,” Neal replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of… something crossed Audrey’s face at the mention of the name, but neither she nor Neal said anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a seafood place up ahead. Anyone hungry for dinner?” Emma asked, a couple hours later, glancing into the back seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Starving!” Audrey said, scratching Snoopy behind the ear. “And I think Snoopy’s eager to sniff around. There’s so much grass and dirt I don’t think he’ll know what to do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chantey’s Lobster House? Isn’t this the place you came to with Cleo, Emma?” Neal asked as they pulled into the parking lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is… I didn’t realize it was so close to Storybrooke,” Emma replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve - you’ve been here?” Audrey asked quietly, a look of unease on her face. “I - I think I have too…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neal let out a low whistle. “Amanda said you came from Maine. What are the odds we’d stop at a place both of you have been to before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma had told him what Amanda had said when they’d been alone one morning after the kids had gone to school. He’d pulled a strange looking face, but brushed it off when she’d asked him about it, saying he was thinking too deeply about it, but she could tell he was just as curious about this whole thing as she had been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, neither of them had wanted to push until Audrey was ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I don’t know…” Audrey said, sounding distant as Snoopy tugged impatiently at his leash. “I’ll take Snoopy for a quick walk. Can I have a lobster roll and fries and a lemonade?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll get that in for you. Meet us back here in five minutes, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey nodded, heading off with Snoopy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom, you and Audrey were found here?” Henry asked after they’d placed their orders. “This is like something out of a story!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Henry, this is just a little roadstand in the middle of Maine. It’s not a conspiracy theory,” Emma said with a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure Mom, but don’t you think it’s even a little bit suspicious that you’d be found at the same, run down lobster shack?” Henry asked with a frown. “Maybe there’s a town or something that you escaped from. Or a cult.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay bud, I think you’ve been watching too many YouTube videos,” Neal sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “There is a town nearby, sure, but I doubt it’s a <em> cult </em>. In fact, according to the directions I’ve got, Storybrooke isn’t too far from here at all. We should get there by eight,” he finished as Audrey reappeared with Snoopy in tow. “Audrey, you get him tuckered out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audrey gave him a genuine smile as she sat at the picnic table, Snoopy laying in the grass next to her. “I did. I think he’ll be calm for the rest of the trip. We’re not too far from Storybrooke, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all, but it’s getting pretty cold so let’s hurry up and eat,” he said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they got back on the road, Neal had insisted on singing Happy Birthday and her blowing out a birthday candle. A blue star candle, and while she normally grumbled and made up something stupid to wish for, this year, Emma closed her eyes and thought deeply about her wish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I wish Audrey and I would both find our parents this year. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Storybrooke,” she murmured as they passed by an unassuming stone sign welcoming them to town. “Here we are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neal exhaled, tension in his features. “Yeah. Here we are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neal, you know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can just make this a weekend in the countryside taking pictures of stars we don’t see in Boston,” she whispered. Both kids had put in headphones and hopefully wouldn’t hear her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. But I have to do this,” he said softly, looking distant again. “It’s a bit late now. Why don’t we find a hotel and rest for the night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma gave him a worried look, but nodded in agreement. “Alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The town was unassuming. She could see an arcade with a food truck parked in its lot, a clothing shop just closing down for the evening, a bar packed with cars in its parking lot as she turned down a road when she saw a sign pointing to a bed and breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This place doesn’t seem very cultish, Henry,” Emma remarked as she pulled the bug into the parking lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, for now,” Henry grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma rolled her eyes. “I’ll go check in. Go ahead and get the bags.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The inside of Granny’s was dusty, which gave Emma a bit of apprehension about staying here, and the argument she could hear coming down the stairs really wasn’t helping matters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma awkwardly cleared her throat. “Sorry - I’d like a room. One with two beds, if you have any.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old woman lit up, while the younger one seemed confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously? Here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma shrugged. “We’re on a little weekend getaway away from the city.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, whatever your reasons, would you like a forest view or square? There’s normally a charge for the square but I’ll waive it just for you. You said you wanted two beds in the room?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma nodded. “Yeah, and square’s fine, thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cassidy. Emma Cassidy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Emma…” came a new voice. “What a lovely name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma blinked, turning to the man. “Uh. Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The inn’s owner suddenly fussed, pulling out a wad of cash, handing it over. “It’s here. All of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, of course it is, dearie. You and your family enjoy your stay, Emma.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… thanks,” she replied as the man walked out of the inn. “Who was that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Gold,” the younger woman explained, looking out the window. “He owns the place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The inn?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. The town,” the older woman finished, grabbing a key and handing it to her. “In the morning, you can head down that hallway right there and get breakfast at my diner. Welcome to Storybrooke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma blinked, but smiled as she grabbed the key, chuckling at the swan printed on it. “Sounds great. I love a good diner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you better go elsewhere,” the younger woman grumbled as Emma left to collect the family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, at 108 Mifflin Street, ten year old Roxana Mills watched the clocktower, as she had for months since Miss Blanchard had given her the storybook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roxana! It’s time for you to start getting ready for bed!” her mother called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roxana sighed. Another night without - </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Tick </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clock moved. Time had started again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Savior had finally come to Storybrooke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me @ mystical-flute.tumblr.com for more collages for my fics!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>As they’d settled in for bed the night before, Emma had told them of a weird older man with a cane collecting money. Neal had known immediately who it was. A man with a cane, collecting money with the name <em> Gold </em>? Yeah. It had to be his father. His suspicions were only confirmed that morning when he’d asked where to find Mr. Gold and the waitress at the diner had almost spilled her pot of coffee all over herself in her fear and surprise, stammering out directions to the pawn shop before hastily rushing to check another table.</p><p> </p><p>Of <em> course </em>his father would end up with the name Gold if he was cursed to another world. The only problem was… if the people in this town were cursed to forget who they were, did that mean his father lacked his memories too?</p><p> </p><p>Neal hadn’t immediately thought of that when he’d thought about how to get Emma to Storybrooke. Honestly, he’d almost forgotten about that little promise to August entirely, and his father seemed like as good of an excuse as any to get them to the town.</p><p> </p><p>So, he needed a plan to see if his father had found a loophole or not. He <em> was </em> Rumpelstiltskin after all, and despite his uneasy feelings towards the man, Neal knew one thing was certain, and that was his father loved a good loophole.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach was in a knot as he made his way through the town, looking around at the people, all cursed, living a lie.</p><p> </p><p>He recognized none of them. How long had it been since he’d left for The Land Without Magic? Where was - his stomach clenched again - <em> where was Morraine? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh darn it! I could have sworn I put it back in here!” a woman groaned, distracting him from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, shaking his dark thoughts from his mind and glanced at the woman sitting on a bench outside a boutique.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked up, and it took everything in Neal to not gape at her. Her eyes were the exact same shade as Emma’s, her chin the same shape.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, I think so I just… I think I lost my credit card is all,” the woman said, frowning as she shuffled through her purse again. “It’s a shame too, I was hoping to buy some new clothes today.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal frowned a little. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Maybe you just left it at home?” he suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I must have. It’s just the strangest thing. I could have sworn I put it back in my wallet after I paid my bills…” she murmured, taking another look through her purse before sighing again. “Sorry, do I know you?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, giving her a lopsided grin. “No, probably not. My family and I are new in town. We’re here for the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Visitors? Really?” the woman seemed surprised as she rose to her feet and slung her purse over her shoulder. “I don’t think we’ve had a visitor since…” she frowned then. “Well, as long as I can remember.”</p><p> </p><p>There was something about that phrase that made his stomach shift uncomfortably again. “Really? No idea why. It’s a beautiful town. You guys could make a lot of money in the tourist industry. I should set up my camera and take a bunch to show my bosses.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a photographer?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, in Boston, but I get sent up and down the coast for work all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like an exciting life,” she said with a kind smile. “I should get going. It was nice to meet you - ”</p><p> </p><p>“Cassidy. Neal Cassidy. And it was nice to meet you too…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mary-Margaret Blanchard.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal smiled. “Mary-Margaret.”</p><p> </p><p>With a small wave, the woman turned and headed in the opposite direction, while Neal continued to the pawn shop.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the sign swaying slightly in the cool breeze. He knew, technically, that he’d only aged 15 years since he’d last seen his father, but… with how long he’d spent in Neverland, it had to have been much longer than that.</p><p> </p><p>His hands shook as he pushed the door open, the bell betraying any going back now as the sound of the cane drew near.</p><p> </p><p>Neal had never even practiced what he’d say to his father after he saw him again after so long. Frankly, he never thought he would ever see this day, but being tangled up with The Savior - whatever vague title that was - meant confronting the past he thought he left behind.</p><p> </p><p>As his father rounded the corner, Neal felt almost breathless. There was no more gold skin, no more lizard-like eyes, no insane giggling or waving his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Just Papa.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Mr. Gold?” Best to start simply, right?</p><p> </p><p>“I am indeed. Can I help you with something?”</p><p> </p><p>Neal swallowed heavily, looking around the shop, and froze when he saw the familiar ball behind the glass case. “You still have it… I can’t believe it,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Papa frowned, following his gaze. “The ball? It’s familiar to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It - it <em> was </em> mine. A long time ago…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s impossible, dearie. This ball has been in my possession as long as I can remember. And I certainly don’t remember you.”</p><p> </p><p>That hurt, but Neal tried to not let it show on his face. “This town sure makes a change from the Frontlands,” he remarked casually. “With the rolling hills and the little huts all over the place and the terrifying thought of being a child soldier.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be - ”</p><p> </p><p>“But most of all, I remember dangling over a portal, begging you to come with me to the Land Without Magic. Wanting you to be better. Thinking you would do it for <em> me </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The cane clattered to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Bae?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded slowly. “It’s me, Papa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh - oh my boy… I thought - I was so afraid I’d never find you again…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not cursed?”</p><p> </p><p>Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “No, I woke up last night when I met the Savior. But how did you find this place?”</p><p> </p><p>“About ten years ago I ran into a man. He knew who I was and explained everything to me. He told me I needed to leave Emma, but I managed to convince him that I’d get her back here to her family. To help you all.”</p><p> </p><p>“He - he knew everything? I didn’t see that at all… but - you knew the savior? How?”</p><p> </p><p>Neal held up his hand, his wedding band glinting in the light. “I guess destiny has a funny way of bringing me back to you, because I fell in love with her and married her.”</p><p> </p><p>Rumpel looked like he was about to pass out, gripping the counter tighter. “M - married?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Papa, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Is it really so bad that I’ve gotten married? I’m 28 for God’s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your wedding that’s surprising me, Bae. This isn’t the future I saw before the curse, Bae. I saw her alone, being led here by her son… Now I understand why Mr. Gold was attempting to convince the mayor to adopt a boy instead of a girl. I thought something was <em> wrong </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal frowned. “So - so that means we changed the future?”</p><p> </p><p>Rumpel nodded slowly. “Yes. And now there’s no telling what might happen.”</p><p> </p><p>A low whistle escaped him. “Okay… then I guess we go with whatever the cards are going to deal us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like the thought of that.”</p><p> </p><p>The word ‘coward’ was on the tip of Neal’s tongue, but he held it back. “Papa, this is what everyone else deals with. Welcome to the Land Without Magic. Or, the Land Without Psychic Powers.”</p><p> </p><p>Rumpel sighed. “I suppose I’ve lived twenty-eight years without my powers. But still… who knows what else might change about the curse.” He leaned back, tapping his fingers against the counter. “Though, it might not matter seeing as there have already been some - Baelfire, get in the back room.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it. I will explain later. Keep yourself hidden.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal stared at the clipped tone his father was using, but wordlessly obeyed, moving behind the curtain, and moments later, the bell chimed again as someone entered the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Madam Mayor, Roxana. What can I do for you today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Roxana noticed you had a Mickey Mouse statue in your inventory last night when we were walking by. Do you still have it?” a woman’s voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, I believe you’re talking about this one, is that right?”</p><p> </p><p>Neal kept himself hidden behind a shelving unit as he kept listening to the conversation, until the woman asked to step outside with his father. Neal frowned at that, something in his gut not trusting this “mayor”, but still, he remained hidden. It wouldn’t be the first time he had to hide from someone, after all.</p><p> </p><p>One might call him an expert at hiding places.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Except when it came to kids, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>Neal gave the girl a wary look. “Neal. Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Roxana Mills. I’m the mayor’s daughter. What are you doing back here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Gold offered to help me look for something, but he got sidetracked when you and your mom came in.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Shit, the kid was good. “No, I’m not. I came here with my family from Boston.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Emma with you?”</p><p> </p><p>How did she know about Emma?!  “Uh - ”</p><p> </p><p>“Roxana! What are you doing back here?”</p><p> </p><p>A woman appeared - <em> Madam Mayor </em> he realized - with his father taking up the rear.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just talking to his man, mom…”</p><p> </p><p>The mayor looked up, surprised. “Oh… I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal kept his voice even. “We haven’t, I’m not from here. My family and I were just taking a weekend away from the big city. Neal Cassidy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina Mills, the mayor. What brings you to Mr. Gold’s though?”</p><p> </p><p>Neal frowned a little. “I was looking for something - a family artefact my father stole when he abandoned me. I was hoping it’d be here. Sounds crazy, I know, but I’ve been looking for years and I’m desperate.”</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to trigger a reaction in Regina, although she masked it quickly. “Oh. I see. Well, I hope you find it. We won’t take up anymore of your time. Come on, Roxana.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxana gave Neal a small wave before retreating with her mother.</p><p> </p><p>His father waited for a moment, until the door closed firmly before speaking. “That lie was perfectly crafted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty good at coming up with cover stories,” Neal said with a shrug. “It’s how I’ve survived this long. Speaking of long… Papa, how long has it been since that night?”</p><p> </p><p>His father’s gaze darkened slightly. “Bae -”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Neal.”</p><p> </p><p>“... Neal, don’t think about that. Just focus on helping your wife break the curse, and how we’re reunited.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> How long </em>, Papa?”</p><p> </p><p>His father looked sad as he answered. “It’s been three-hundred years.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal felt his legs buckle, barely catching himself on an empty display case. “Three - ?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Morraine lived a long, happy life, Bae. I watched out for her, when I could. Her descendant ended up being crowned the king of Corona.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes closed. Dead. His best friend from the Enchanted Forest was dead. Neal knew that was a possibility - time never moved in Neverland, after all, but three hundred years… there was no one in the village left alive.</p><p> </p><p>It was no wonder he hadn’t recognized anyone so far in Storybrooke.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep, calming breath and looked up at his father. “Three-hundred years. And… I assume you’re still the Dark One if you managed to avoid death this long.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, seriously? I’ve been gone for three-hundred years and no one figured out how to break your curse?!” Neal asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to find you. You are my son, I would live a thousand years if it meant figuring out where you were…” his father replied. “When you become a father -”</p><p> </p><p>“I have.”</p><p> </p><p>Rumpelstiltskin blinked several times. “You what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a son. He’s ten. And Emma and I are working on adopting our foster daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“A daughter and a son… oh my boy, I’m so happy…”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t know that’s why we’re here. I just told them we were on a road trip.”</p><p> </p><p>His father furrowed his brows. “You - didn’t tell them? What about Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma knows I wanted to see you, but she doesn’t know about the curse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because dad, telling my wife I’m the son of Rumpelstiltskin and she’s the savior of a magical land of fairy tales sounds a bit crazy to say even for me!” Neal snapped. “Why was it Emma, anyway? Why not someone else?”</p><p> </p><p>His father adjusted the grip on his cane. “Because the curse was cast as an act of revenge against Emma’s mother. Their only option was to send Emma to this world to save her, and them. Her mother was supposed to come with her, but your darling wife decided to make her debut early,” his father flashed his hand like he’d done as the Dark One and Neal felt his teeth clench. “Although, that wardrobe was supposed to fit two, so I still don’t fully understand why she didn’t have her mother with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal closed his eyes. “August.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the man I was telling you about before. The one who knew who I was and knew Emma needed to get here to break the curse,” Neal explained with a frown. “He was supposed to be Emma’s guardian but…”</p><p> </p><p>“But?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma and I were both living on the streets when we met. We had to steal to make ends meet, alright? It’s not easy just popping into a new world when you don’t have any sort of ID, or when you’re an orphan that’s been abandoned by almost everyone in your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you alive, Baelfire?” his father asked, dread in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“The portal dropped me in London originally. I stayed there for a few months with a family called the Darlings… but then Pan found them.”</p><p> </p><p>His father went white.</p><p> </p><p>“I went in place of Wendy’s little brother. You were right, Papa. It was hell. Between Pan and Hook… I don’t know which one was worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hook. You met Hook?”</p><p> </p><p>“He saved me. He and his brother let me stay on his ship until I found out the truth about Mama and he figured out I was your son. He made a deal with the Lost Boys and they took me away,” he explained, clenching his fists. “I only got back to this world fifteen years ago… and I met Emma four years later.”</p><p> </p><p>Rumpelstiltskin looked a little overwhelmed. “You suffered so much. Oh Bae, this isn’t what I wanted for you. Because of my cowardice… you suffered a great deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal looked around the crowded back room of the shop. “Despite everything, I wouldn’t change it. Emma and the kids are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fatherhood, my boy…” he replied, reaching for his hand. Neal accepted, squeezing it gently. “I’m just glad to know you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence that settled over the room was comfortable as Neal stood with his father, reunited at long last.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This town was something out of a cheesy Lifetime movie, Emma was quickly beginning to realize. There was a bakery, a newspaper office with a fading sign, an animal shelter, a garage that Emma could just picture being the framing for a “high society city girl meets rugged small town boy” Christmas movie.</p><p> </p><p>It was fine, but it left Emma almost feeling antsy. Small towns had never been her favorite when she’d been in the system. Everyone knowing everyone’s business was not the idea of a good time for her.</p><p> </p><p>But Neal had wanted to meet his father, and while Emma still didn’t fully understand why considering what he’d told her about the man, she had of course agreed.</p><p> </p><p>The kids seemed to be enjoying themselves, at least, although she noted Audrey was more quiet than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Dad?” Henry asked as the trio idly strolled down the Storybrooke streets.</p><p> </p><p>“He went to get some pictures for work. You know how he gets when he’s in the zone with his camera,” Emma replied, the lie slipping easily from her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Henry laughed. “Yeah… hey, maybe we can go to that food truck for lunch instead of Granny’s. It’s in the parking lot of the arcade…”</p><p> </p><p>“You just want to go to the arcade, don’t you?” Audrey asked with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Henry simply shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “Alright, we can eat at the food truck for lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we could go to the bakery too?” Audrey asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course we can. We might as well check out what this little town has to offer, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>The voice sent a cold streak of fear down her back. No. It couldn’t possibly be <em> her </em>, could it?</p><p> </p><p>“It is you, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Damn it all, of course it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, who’s that?” Henry asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head, pulling her wallet out and slipping Henry and Audrey each a $20. “Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you meet me at the arcade, huh? I’ll call your dad and let him know where we’ll be.”</p><p> </p><p>The two gave her a look of concern, but went off in the direction of the arcade.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Ingrid?” Emma asked, whirling around to face her former foster mother before stumbling back in shock. “How - what?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked like she hadn’t aged a day.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s that sweet country air sweetheart,” Ingrid said, giving Emma a wide smile. “It’s so, so wonderful to see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should be in prison for what you did to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid stepped back. “But… Emma, I didn’t mean to harm you. I just wanted you to reach your true potential… and now you’re here on your 28th birthday, just like it was written…”</p><p> </p><p>“By shoving me into oncoming traffic? I loved you, Ingrid. I really thought you could be my family! And what the hell do you mean by my birthday? My husband wanted us to come here to see his father, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“His father is rumored to be the Dark One. Emma, you shouldn’t be with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma saw red. “You don’t know a damn thing about my husband, or about me! Just stay away from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Without giving Ingrid room to speak, Emma stomped off in the direction of her children.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, Emma?” Audrey asked, sitting at a picnic table, a grilled cheese in front of her. Snoopy was at her feet, looking up with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Emma exhaled, bending down to scratch Snoopy behind the ears. “Yeah, I’m alright Audrey. Just saw someone I didn’t expect to see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you want Henry and I to meet her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because she was from a part of my past I’d rather forget,” Emma admitted. “Where is Henry, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s inside. I asked him if he was hungry, but he said he just wanted to play games.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed. “He takes after his father too much. Alright, I’ll go get him. You’re good here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have grilled cheese and french fries. What could be better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Onion rings, for starters,” Emma smirked, before retrieving Henry from the arcade. “Hey kid, come on, let’s get something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>She was surprised to see Henry engrossed in a book with a girl around his age.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hi Mom!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s your friend?” she asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Roxana. She’s got a cool book of fairy tales! You’re in here too!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma let out a soft laugh. “Let me guess, I’m the Swan Princess because my last name growing up was Swan?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re the savior who’s going to break the curse on this town,” Roxana explained, beaming.</p><p> </p><p>Emma blinked several times, trying to register what the girl said. “Yeah… okay kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you are!” Roxana insisted, flipping to the back of the book. “Look! That’s you, right? Henry said you have a blanket just like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma squinted a little, but looked down at the book, feeling her heart stop when she saw the familiar blanket.</p><p> </p><p>That couldn’t be right. That was insane.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Roxana, I don’t think I’m the right savior for the job. I don’t have magic, I don’t know how to use a sword or anything else these fairy tale characters can do,” Emma explained gently. No sense is breaking a stranger child’s heart after all. “Now, Henry and I really do have to go, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxana nodded a little, before brightening. “It was nice to meet you Henry, Emma!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and led Henry out of the arcade. She sent Neal a quick text asking him if he wanted anything from the food truck. He’d texted her back saying it was okay for them to come by and meet his dad.</p><p> </p><p>Emma, frankly, was in shock their meeting had gone well, but agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, where are we going?” Henry asked. “And why do you have two orders from the food truck?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Neal was just that hungry. They do have great grilled cheese and fries,” Audrey joked.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed as Henry pushed the door to the shop open.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you three,” Neal said with a wide smile. “Henry, Audrey, Emma… this is my father, Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grandpa?!” Henry cried with a wide smile. “This is awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Audrey said, her voice a little distant.</p><p> </p><p>Emma simply gave him a curt nod, not early as trusting. “Here’s your food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Em.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I recognize you now,” Arthur said. “You were the woman checking into the inn, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “Yeah. You’re the one Ruby and Granny were afraid of.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is the downside of being a landlord, I’m afraid,” he mused, taking a bite out of the chicken sandwich she’d ordered for him. “Ah… Audrey, wasn’t it? Did you see something you’d like?”</p><p> </p><p>Audrey had stopped, frozen in front of a display case with a Pokemon plush inside of it. “Um. Yeah… that Vulpix doll. Can I have it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, free of charge,” Arthur said, pulling the doll out of the case and sliding it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey picked it up and immediately jolted back.</p><p> </p><p>“Audrey?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “For God’s sake, Renata! I told you Audrey’s recital was tonight. What the hell were you thinking?!” Li snapped. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, I told you it was Lacey’s birthday and we were celebrating with Ruby!” Renata replied. “I promised I’d be there and I was!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “In the middle of the show. Drunk as you three slid into the back of the auditorium. What if Audrey’s teacher had seen? She could have gotten kicked out of her program!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Audrey cowered in her bed, her Vulpix doll clutched in her hands. She didn’t want to be here anymore. She couldn’t. She loved her moms, but she couldn’t stand the fighting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She needed to run. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> In the middle of the night, Audrey packed a small backpack of clothes and ran into the woods. No one had ever left Storybrooke before. But she had to. She </em> needed <em> to. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She managed to. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Audrey Dale was the one cursed individual who escaped from Storybrooke, but as with anything, magic came with a price. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her memories of Storybrooke were stolen from her, and the lost little girl who stumbled up to the lobster shack only knew one thing: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Run. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Audrey!”</p><p> </p><p>She let go of the Vulpix, heart pounding against her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go…” she whispered. “I can’t go back there.”</p><p> </p><p>She bolted from Mr. Gold’s - God, how could she have forgotten Mr. Gold of all people?! - and ran for the familiar woods behind the shop.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear Emma and Neal behind her, calling out for her and Snoopy howling in confusion, but she didn’t stop. She needed to get out of here. She couldn’t go back to the Dales. She wanted to stay with Emma and Neal, but she couldn’t stay here.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t realize there was a steep drop until she hit it, her ankle twisting the wrong way as she fell down the ravine.</p><p> </p><p>“AUDREY!” Emma screamed, grabbing her hand and stopping her fall.</p><p> </p><p>She trembled as her foster parents pulled her back up, pulling her into their welcoming, warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Audrey, it’s okay. We’ve got you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t send me back there,” she whispered. “Please…”</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t…” Neal said. “But we do need to get you to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>Audrey wanted to protest, but her mind was swimming, and instead, she slumped, defeated into Emma’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! There you are, Mulan,” Emperor Chen said, a wide smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Mulan bowed, before looking up in confusion. “Your majesty, is everything okay? Chi-Fu sounded urgent when he told me you wanted to see me.”</p><p> </p><p>The Emperor rolled his eyes. “As you can see, I am perfectly fine. I just wished to speak with you about a new task I have for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have been invited to the wedding of Princess Anna of Arendelle, and I have decided TingTing is now old enough for her first journey outside the empire. I would like you to head our security for this,” he explained. “I trust you will put a fine team together to keep myself and TingTing safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, your majesty. As I always have.”</p><p> </p><p>While Mulan was certain the group she’d gathered would keep the Emperor and his daughters safe, she was still concerned with Chi-Fu, who had offered to stay behind and keep watch over the empire. In agreement, Mulan had <em> offered </em> to let Shang stay behind to guard him. Next to her, Shang <em> was </em> the strongest warrior of the Quian Empire, after all. And would most certainly not be afraid to use force should it come to that.</p><p> </p><p>The journey to Arendelle was long, but after a week of travel they arrived in the northern kingdom, greeted with much joy by the people.</p><p> </p><p>“Emperor Chen, Princess TingTing, welcome to Arendelle,” Queen Elsa said with a polite bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Queen Elsa… I do apologize for missing your coronation. I hear it was quite a show,” Chen replied as he stepped out of the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, we understand. We heard tell of the war that was going on in your empire around that time,” Elsa explained. “But yes… My coronation was certainly memorable. Come, let’s get you settled in. You must have had a long journey. Your horses will be taken to our stables for food and water.”</p><p> </p><p>Arendelle was… a lot to take in, from the people to the food, Mulan was feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all at the ball following the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>She had never been a fan of formal events, and with all of the royals surrounding her, she felt very constricted, so, after making sure Chin-Po and the others had an eye on the Emperor and the princess, Mulan took a deep breath and stepped out into the cooler air.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” a voice asked a few moments later.</p><p> </p><p>Mulan jumped, looking over and felt her back straighten when she noticed the Arendelle queen standing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Your majesty, yes, I’m fine… I was just getting some air,” Mulan said, bowing deeply in respect.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bit warm in there, I don’t blame you,” Elsa replied with a giggle. “You’re Mulan, right? From the Quian Empire?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, yes. You know my name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess TIngTing has been singing your praises since she and her father arrived,” Elsa explained. “She told me you were the one that saved their empire.”</p><p> </p><p>Mulan chuckled modestly. “It wasn’t just me. They just gave me all the glory.”</p><p> </p><p>“Either way,” Elsa said with a smile. “It’s very brave.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to protect my father from having to go off to war,” Mulan said, rubbing the back of her neck. “It’s luck that it worked out the way it did.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa’s face suddenly turned wistful as she looked out at her kingdom. “Indeed. Sometimes all we have is luck, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay, your majesty?”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa blinked, shaking her head quickly before smiling. “Yes, of course. I was just caught in a memory. I think I’m going to head back inside. Would you like to join me, Mulan?”</p><p> </p><p>Mulan nodded. “Yes, I think I will.”</p><p> </p><p>She missed the knowing look on Emperor Chen’s face as she and Elsa returned to the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>“Please help! Our daughter’s hurt!” Emma called after a chaotic drive to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Whale! Doctor Anderson!” a nurse cried, rising from her seat to meet them. “Follow me. This room’s open.”</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, I think we ought to wait outside,” Gold said, and Emma was suddenly grateful for her father-in-law’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>Two doctors rushed into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened? I’m Doctor Anderson, this is Doctor Whale,” the younger of the two said, staring at Audrey.</p><p> </p><p>“I was running in the woods behind Mr. Gold’s shop - I didn’t know there was a cliff there… ” Audrey explained, still shaking as the nurse assisted her. “Something just… freaked me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it those freaky puppets he has in his window? I can’t say I blame you, kid,” Dr. Whale said, with a shake of his head, sliding a pair of gloves on before frowning as he glanced over at Emma and Neal. “You two look like you could get checked out yourselves. Margaret, do you mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, doctor,” the nurse said, pulling away from Audrey and gesturing for Emma and Neal to sit on the opposite bed. “You guys aren’t from around here, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boston,” Emma said with a wince. “It was my husband’s idea to come here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought it’d be good to give the kids some fresh air,” Neal added. “This wasn’t exactly what any of us were expecting.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaret smiled, gently dabbing away a streak of blood off Emma’s cheek. “No, I don’t think anyone goes out of town and expects to get into a fight with the woods.”</p><p> </p><p>“On the upside, this isn’t the worst injury I’ve ever had,” Emma said, looking over at Audrey and giving her a weak smile. The last thing Emma wanted was for her to feel like this was her fault.</p><p> </p><p>Margaret gave her a concerned look, but didn’t say anything. “We all do reckless things when we’re young,” she remarked, although Emma wasn’t sure if she was talking to her or to Audrey. “I’m all done with you both. Anything else that needs my attention?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, thanks,” Neal said. </p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded in agreement. “How’s Audrey?”</p><p> </p><p>Whale gave them a small smile. “Given she fell off a small cliff, her injuries aren’t nearly as bad as I thought. But I am going to need to x-ray her ankle, so we’re going to wheel her off and get that taken care of. You’re welcome to wait here or in the lounge, if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed in relief, reaching to give Audrey’s hand a squeeze. “Neal and I will be here when you get back.”</p><p> </p><p>Audrey nodded, giving her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Emma. I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t, Audrey. We promise.”</p><p> </p><p>When she was wheeled away, Emma leaned into Neal when he pulled her close.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell caused her to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. It was that doll my dad gave her, right? Maybe it triggered a memory,” Neal mused with a frown as he led her back into the waiting room. “You said she didn’t have any memories of before she was found at the lobster shack, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“None that Amanda ever mentioned,” Emma confirmed, sitting down in one of the chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll figure it out, Em. We always do,” Neal said with a small sigh, kissing her temple. “I’m going to go let Papa and Henry know what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “I’ll be here. I’ll tell Audrey where you went.”</p><p> </p><p>When Neal had disappeared out the doors, Emma heaved out a heavy sigh and put her head in her hands, trying to collect herself. Maybe thinking this town looked like it was something out of a Lifetime movie was a bad idea. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she’d now suddenly cursed them to act out a Lifetime movie.</p><p> </p><p>Did mythical deities care about Lifetime?</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the scent of hot chocolate caught her attention, and Emma lifted her head to find a woman with short black hair standing in front of a vending machine.</p><p> </p><p>“Is hospital hot chocolate any good?” Emma croaked out.</p><p> </p><p>The other woman looked over in surprise. “Oh - well, it warms me up and gives me a little bit of energy at least, but no, it’s not nearly as good as homemade… or even the pouches you get at the store,” she said with a shrug. “There’s also no cinnamon to put on it, but that’s just a weird little quirk of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s eyes widened as she rose to her feet. “I’ve - I’ve never met anyone besides my son who likes hot chocolate with cinnamon on it.”</p><p> </p><p>The stranger smiled. “I’ve never met anyone else who likes it either. Would you like a cup?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah, thanks,” Emma said. “Are you sure though? I can pay you back - ”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind at all. You look like you could use a bit of a pick-me-up anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave Mary-Margaret a grateful smile. “So, are you a nurse that just got off work?”</p><p> </p><p>Mary-Margaret shook her head. “I just volunteer here. What brings you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma stared down at the cup in her hands. “My daughter had a bit of an… accident, so… I’m waiting for her to get back from getting an x-ray.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh - my goodness, I’m so sorry,” Mary-Margaret replied, her eyes wide with horror. “Would you like me to sit with you until she gets back?”</p><p> </p><p>Part of Emma wanted to shake her head - that part of her that still felt like she didn’t need anyone, that she was better off alone, but the bigger part of her knew that having someone with her, even if it was a stranger who’d been kind enough to buy her a hot chocolate, would be better than being left alone to her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>So she nodded in agreement, sitting back down in the chair. “I’m Emma. Emma Cassidy.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary-Margaret’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh! You must be Neal’s wife. I’m Mary-Margaret Blanchard.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowned a little. “You know Neal?”</p><p> </p><p>“We met this morning. He said you guys were visiting Storybrooke for the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “That’s right. Can’t say I expected a hospital would be on our list of places to go though,” she said, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t say I blame you,” Mary-Margaret replied. “Neal said you were from Boston. That must be exciting, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“It keeps me busy,” Emma said with a small shrug. “I don’t really consider places to be home. Not in the way someone might think.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Growing up, I didn’t have the easiest life. I didn’t really know a lot about stability. Not until Neal. So for me, home is less of a physical place, like Boston or Tallahassee or Storybrooke - it’s more about being with my family.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s sweet,” Mary-Margaret replied with a small smile. “It sounds lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “Thanks, I think. It works for me, at least. Have you always lived here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have. I wanted to go to Penn State for college but… my father refused to let me out of the town. Threatened to not pay my tuition. So I ended up going to college here instead. He ended up passing away a year after.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowned slightly. “How come you haven’t moved since then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just… keep getting busy with things. Something always seems to happen whenever I think about leaving. Besides, I don’t know if I’m really made for the big city, come to think of it,” Mary-Margaret explained, wrinkling her nose slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom!”</p><p> </p><p>Henry’s voice cut through the quiet waiting room, the ten-year-old bursting through the door with Neal and Arthur behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, good, everyone’s here,” Dr. Anderson said, approaching the family as Margaret wheeled Audrey over to an elevator. “Audrey’s scans came back. We didn’t see any serious trauma, but we did notice a concussion and would like to keep her here for a couple of days just to watch her, so Margaret is taking her to a quieter room. She’s also broken her ankle, so we’re going to go ahead and get a cast on her. I… would also like to have her meet with our town’s psychologist, Dr. Hopper.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowned. “Psychologist? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Audrey still seems a bit shaken. I’m not saying you did anything wrong, but sometimes a neutral ear can help calm someone down,” Dr. Anderson explained with a smile. “It’s just a precaution.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t say she was comfortable with that, but she relented with a nod. It was for Audrey. All Emma wanted was her to be healthy.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for Audrey to finish speaking to Dr. Hopper was agonizing. Mary-Margaret had gone home, her calming presence gone from the room, which left her with Neal, Henry, and Arthur, the latter of which she still didn’t fully trust, even if Henry was immediately smitten, trying to teach him how to play Mario Kart on his DS.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t take her eyes off Audrey, watching every twitch of her hand or flinch as she spoke with the doctor, and she hated that he couldn’t do anything to make her more comfortable. As much as she trusted the doctors, it hurt her to see the teenager looking so frightened.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be alright,” Neal murmured, Emma’s hand clutching his and unsure if he’d said that for her or for him.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Dr. Hopper rose to his feet and approached them, a concerned look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Cassidy… you mentioned that Audrey was homeless when you took her in?” he asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” Neal said.</p><p> </p><p>“And that she didn’t have any recollection of her childhood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, her caseworker mentioned that,” Emma said with a small frown. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trauma can do a number on a person’s psyche… oftentimes it will create almost a lock over the traumatic memories, and allow us to forget them until they’re triggered by something that reminds us of that time. Food, music, a certain car… whatever that memory was. Does that make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than you could understand,” Neal muttered as Emma gave a solemn nod.</p><p> </p><p>The therapist seemed a little concerned at the response, but cleared his throat and continued on.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, well… I believe that’s what happened to Audrey. She must have had some traumatic memories of her past, and they were triggered by the doll in Mr. Gold’s shop,” he explained, anxiously adjusting his umbrella. “This is going to be a complicated thing to resolve, Mr. and Mrs. Cassidy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whatever it is, we’re on Audrey’s side. We are her foster parents, after all,” Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the thing,” Dr. Hopper said slowly, taking another deep breath. “Audrey… already has parents. She had been missing from Storybrooke for six years now.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma felt her heart stop, color draining from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God…” Neal muttered. “So… what do we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Hopper fussed with his watch. “I’m afraid that’s above my pay grade… the sheriff will likely get involved, her mothers need to be contacted - ”</p><p> </p><p>“Now hold on. If Audrey ran away from home, how are we supposed to be sure that contacting her mothers is a good idea?” Emma snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, Mrs. Cassidy, that’s not my job. But everyone will be working for the good of Audrey. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal ran a hand down his face. “Can we go see her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. If she feels she needs to talk to me again, here’s my card,” Dr. Hopper said, handing it over to Neal. “Or if either of you need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Dr. Hopper. Henry, can you stay with your grandfather for a bit?” Emma sighed, waiting for the acknowledgement from Henry before entering Audrey’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey was staring down at her hands as they entered the room and took seats next to her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad?” she finally mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not… we just want to understand. If you’re comfortable telling us,” Neal replied, brushing her hair away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey nodded, taking a deep breath. “My name is Audrey Dale… I was adopted when I was a baby, and grew up here until I was 10. I ran away because my moms were always yelling at each other, and I couldn’t take it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma felt her heart break, and all she wanted to do was bundle Audrey up and get her the hell out of Storybrooke.</p><p> </p><p>“That happened to me too, once,” Emma said quietly. “It was my last foster home. The foster parents never really loved any of us, and it was obvious. They were always yelling about money, about how the state or their jobs weren’t paying enough…”</p><p> </p><p>“My moms loved me. They just didn’t love each other,” Audrey said, biting her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Emma rubbed Audrey’s back gently and gave her a small smile. “I’m glad you knew love.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going to happen? I don’t want to leave you guys… I like living with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma let out a sigh. “I don’t know. But I promise, Audrey, we are going to fight for your best chance.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Neal had gone back to Granny’s to change, leaving Audrey alone for the first time since the incident at the pawn shop. Well, without any human companionship, anyway. Dr. Whale and Dr. Anderson had agreed to allow Snoopy to stay with her, so long as his leash was secured to something so he couldn’t escape further into the hospital. She was used to just having Snoopy for company, and having him curled up against her side was a calming presence she needed.</p><p> </p><p>It was odd, being back in Storybrooke, and while part of her wanted to run back to Boston and never look back, there was a small part of her that was happy to be here, a part of her Audrey hadn’t been sure she’d ever see again.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think this is what Neal had in mind when he’d brought us here,” she murmured to Snoopy, who let out a snore and shifted in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“AUDREY?!”</p><p> </p><p>She snapped her head toward the door at the shout, absently calming Snoopy as her eyes filled with tears when Li Dale ran into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama…” she choked out.</p><p> </p><p>Li had always been the one there for her school events, despite her busy job at the town’s garage. Every recital, science fair or art show, Audrey could count on Li being in the front row.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my baby! Look at you… you’re okay! I didn’t want to believe it when Darren called me, but you’re here…” Li gasped out, pulling Audrey into a tight hug, the familiar scent of motor oil and peach blossoms surrounding her. “Where have you been?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Boston, mostly…” Audrey said softly, pulling out of the hug and patting Snoopy on the head. “I’ve been in the foster system since I ran away.”</p><p> </p><p>“The foster - Audrey, didn’t you tell them who you were? Where you lived? You know I would have come to get you.”</p><p> </p><p>Audrey swallowed. “Because I didn’t remember who I was, where Storybrooke was. Dr. Hopper says I had trauma that repressed my memories of this place until my foster parents brought me here.”</p><p> </p><p>Li stared at her, eyes wide with confusion. “Repressed - ”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Mom were always fighting! I couldn’t stand it anymore! That’s why I ran away,” Audrey explained. “But Emma and Neal aren’t like that. They love Henry and I, but they also love each other! I feel happy there!”</p><p> </p><p>Li’s hands came up to her mouth, Audrey could see her palm shaking just slightly. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because - ”</p><p> </p><p>“Audrey?”</p><p> </p><p>The new voice was more of a frog’s croak rather than a human woman’s.</p><p> </p><p>Renata Dale entered the room, blonde hair loose over one shoulder, and eyes wide, almost dazed as she approached the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Mom…” Audrey murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Renata.”</p><p> </p><p>Renata glanced over at Li, not fully meeting her gaze. “Li. So Darren called you too, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he did.”</p><p> </p><p>Audrey felt it all rushing back to her. The tension with the two women, the fear that voices were going to be raised again, the fear that someone was going to physically lash out… </p><p> </p><p>“Mama, what was it you were saying before?” she quickly said, causing both women to stare down at her as if they’d forgotten she was there.</p><p> </p><p>Li blinked several times as she remembered where she’d left off. “Your mother and I got a divorce about a year after you disappeared. There’s no more yelling at home.”</p><p> </p><p>Audrey’s eyes widened, hand frozen against Snoopy’s back. “Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t blame yourself,” Renata cut in. “It isn’t because of you we couldn’t keep our heads on straight.”</p><p> </p><p>Li looked like she wanted to say something else, but held back before her attention was caught by the doorway again. “Uh, hi. Can we help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Henry!”</p><p> </p><p>There was more relief in her voice than she’d meant to use as her brother entered the room with two cups in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Henry grinned, plopping into the chair near her bed and holding out one of the cups. “Hi Audrey! I brought you a shake from Granny’s. Dad said it might help cheer you up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, kid, who the heck are you?” Renata asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry. Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m her mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Henry’s my foster brother,” Audrey said, sensing the tension beginning to build again.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m <em> his </em> mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Neal entered the room slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Audrey’s foster mother?” Li asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi… I’m Emma Cassidy. This is my husband Neal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Foster - ”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s discuss this outside… I think it’d be best to not upset Audrey any further,” Neal added. “Buddy, can you keep her company?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry was either oblivious to what was going on, or good at masking his concern, because he nodded quickly and grinned. “Got it, dad!”</p><p> </p><p>Li and Renata seemed reluctant to leave the room, but both followed Emma and Neal, disappearing down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey hoped whatever was happening wouldn’t cause anymore anger.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>“You two are planning on adopting Audrey?” Renata asked, her face going white. “But - but Li and I adopted her when she was a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“That had been our plan until her memories came back, yeah,” Neal said with a nod and a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“But… legally speaking, <em> we </em>are her mothers. You two have no grounds to stand on here. But thank you for bringing our daughter home safe to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Li let out a sigh. “Renata, this isn’t going to be as easy as you hope it’ll be.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Li looked at Emma and Neal sadly. “Audrey really loves you, y’know. She mentioned how safe and happy she felt with you guys. It would devastate her if we ripped her away from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal nodded in understanding. “She told us you guys love her too.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is a hell of a situation to be in…” Li said, frowning. “What are we going to do? She said you were from Boston. That’s hours from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Neal looked at each other, smiling weakly at each other before they turned to Renata and LI.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, but the good thing about our jobs is… we can work pretty much anywhere,” Emma said. “We discussed it with our son, and we decided that since Audrey has you two here, we’ll just have to stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>Li blinked in surprise. “You - what? You’re willing to move to Storybrooke for her?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s as you said, Audrey loves both families. Even if our adoption fell through, it wouldn’t be fair to rip her away from one of them. So we’re willing to move here if that means keeping her happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And - and your son is okay with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’d kill Henry to be away from Audrey. The two have been inseparable since we brought Audrey home,” Neal explained.</p><p> </p><p>Li sighed. “Okay. Thank you. You’re right. We need to work together, for our daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Renata gave them a weak smile. “You better go tell Audrey the good news then. She’ll be thrilled.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal nodded, he and Emma heading back to Audrey’s room, where they found the kids hunched over their DS systems.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, c’mon, get your stuff ready. We’ve got a long day tomorrow,” Neal said.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow? What’s tomorrow?” Audrey asked, biting her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to head back to Boston to get more of our stuff, and Emma’s going to enroll Henry in school,” Neal explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Enroll him in school? But - ” Audrey said, cutting herself off before her eyes widened. “Are - are you guys moving to Storybrooke?”</p><p> </p><p>Neal nodded. “That’s right. You and Henry are so close already, we decided it wouldn’t be fair to separate you two by going back to Boston while you stayed here with your moms. So we decided it was time to settle down somewhere a little quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your moms agreed to work with us, for your sake,” Emma said with a small smile. “Which is more than we deserve given you’re legally theirs, but… we’ll see you tomorrow, okay? We promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Audrey nodded. “Okay… I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma leaned over to kiss her head. “We love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>As they left the hospital, they could hear Audrey excitedly introducing Li and Renata to Snoopy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Last chance to back out, bud,” Neal said, glancing over at Henry as he stood near the door of their hotel room. “You’re sure you’re okay with us moving here?”</p><p>Henry nodded, grinning. “Positive, Dad! It’ll be a new adventure, like you and Mom always talked about.”</p><p>Emma couldn’t help but grin slightly, even if there was a knot in her stomach that threatened to make her scream that they were going back to Boston and to forget this little town. It would have been an adjustment to not having Audrey and Snoopy around, but they could have made it work - right?</p><p>But Emma didn’t say anything, only giving Neal a quick peck on the lips. “Be careful, don’t rush yourself getting everything packed.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. I’ve already emailed a few friends to help me out,” Neal said, squeezing her hand before ruffling Henry’s hair. “Good luck, listen to your mom, and don’t start complaining about your teacher before you’ve given them a chance, alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I won’t,” Henry said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>“I mean it, moving is a big deal. We don’t want to start off on the wrong foot.”</p><p>“Especially in a small town like this,” Emma grumbled, before sighing. “C’mon kid. You’re lucky the superintendent was willing to meet with us on a Sunday.”</p><p>She gave Neal another quick kiss before heading out with Henry.</p><p>The school complex seemed enormous, although Emma supposed that’s what happened in these small towns - they didn’t have to travel miles from school to school because there weren’t a ton of shops and houses in the way.</p><p>She was surprised to see a woman standing at the top step, waiting for them.</p><p>“Good morning! You must be Mrs. Cassidy,” she said with a wide smile. “And this must be Henry.”</p><p>“Ms. Jackson, right?” Emma said as Henry gave a nervous wave. “Thank you for meeting with us on a Sunday.”</p><p>“Please, call me Olivia. And it’s no trouble. It’s not often we get new students enrolled here, so this is really exciting for us!” Olivia opened the door, guiding them inside. “Come right on in and we’ll get you set up. When we’re done with Henry’s schedule and the other paperwork I’ll give you a tour.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Emma hummed, glancing around. It seemed like any other school she’d been in. A little older, even than the Boston schools Henry and Audrey attended, but it was that same sickly-sweet charming that the rest of Storybrooke seemed to have.</p><p>Olivia’s office seemed normal though, and Emma felt herself relax slightly as she began rapidly typing on her computer.</p><p>“Alright then, Henry. I received your records a few minutes ago from Boston - ”</p><p>“That quickly?” Emma interrupted. “Sorry, I just didn’t expect them to be working on a Sunday.”</p><p>Olivia shrugged. “When something like this pops up, sometimes the system actually moves like we want it to. Anyway, his records and notes from his teachers indicate he’s a fan of art, is that right?”</p><p>Henry nodded. “It’s my favorite class. And I was in a special art camp this summer.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful, Henry! I think I have an opening in the perfect class.” A few more clicks of her keyboard, the sound of a printer, and she was sliding a schedule across the desk. “You’ll be in Miss Blanchard’s class. She does lots of art projects during her lessons to help students learn in a unique way.”</p><p>“We met her yesterday!” Henry chirped. “She seemed really nice.”</p><p>Emma couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of relief, knowing Henry would be with Mary-Margaret. “She did. She was volunteering at the hospital when we brought Audrey in.”</p><p>“Oh! Yes, that’s right, I heard about Audrey’s return. It’s a miracle, really. She’s been gone as long as I can remember…” Olivia trailed off, seemingly lost in thought, before the bright smile returned as she reached into her desk. “So here’s some information on the schools, and a map for Henry in case he needs it. You can find the pieces for the uniform pretty much anywhere, so don’t worry about that. Although, I will need his size for the sweater.”</p><p>Henry soured a little at the mention of a uniform.</p><p>“He’s a medium,” Emma said.</p><p>Olivia nodded, rising to her feet. “I’ll grab one out of storage while we’re on our tour, if you’re ready?”</p><p>“Let’s do it.”</p><p>“The main menu for lunch rotates every day, and we’re lucky to have a local farmer that donates much of the produce we use,” Olivia explained as they wandered past a display of science fair projects. “Kids are welcome to eat inside or outside, weather permitting, and we have monitors in both areas.”</p><p>“That’s cool! We weren’t allowed to eat lunch outside in Boston,” Henry explained.</p><p>Emma couldn’t help but raise a brow. “How’d you swing the farmer donating produce to the school?”</p><p>“Well, it helps that he’s married to be one of our teachers,” Olivia explained with a laugh. “Daphne teaches high school, so maybe in a few years Henry will be in her class. Or maybe Audrey. I’m going to be taking her schedule and information to the hospital later.”</p><p>“I can take it to her, if you want. Henry and I are going to the hospital later this afternoon,” Emma offered.</p><p>Olivia hummed, tapping her finger against her cheek. “Well, since you are technically listed as Audrey’s parent on her school records, that will be fine. I’ll get her schedule and information settled when we head back to the office. Do you happen to know what size she wears?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan. And she’s a medium as well.”</p><p>“I’ll get her sweater when we grab Henry’s. Miss Blanchard’s room is - oh, it looks like she’s here. That’s strange,” Olivia frowned as they approached the open classroom door. “Mary-Margaret?”</p><p>Something thudded to the ground, and there was a startled yelp.</p><p>“Superintendent Jackson! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were here too.”</p><p>“I’m showing Mrs. Cassidy and her son around… what brings you here?”</p><p>“I’ve been looking for my credit card. I tore my apartment apart but it’s nowhere to be found. So I thought I would check here.”</p><p>Olivia blinked. “Oh, I see. I’ll run the security tapes and see if anything’s come up. Nothing has been turned in at the Lost and Found, but that doesn’t mean no one has it.”</p><p>“Thank you, Olivia. I appreciate it.”</p><p>Emma kept a hand on Henry’s shoulder as they lingered in the doorway. “Hi, Mary-Margaret, I don’t know if you remember - ”</p><p>Mary-Margaret smiled slightly. “You’re the family from the hospital. What brings you to the schools though?”</p><p>“You’re my new teacher,” Henry announced, glancing around the classroom. “Which one is going to be my desk?”</p><p>“I’m - sorry?” Mary-Margaret asked, stepping back as Henry pushed further into the room. “His new teacher?”</p><p>Emma sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Sorry about that. We’re uh, moving to Storybrooke. He was put in your class.”</p><p>“Oh! Well come on in then. I’ll get you caught up on what we’re learning about. Henry, this will be your desk right here,” she said, guiding Henry to a desk near the window. “I’ve been teaching them how to build birdhouses. It helps with building empathy and their math skills.”</p><p>“Combining art and math. I wish I had a teacher like you when I was growing up. Maybe I would actually like math,” Emma joked.</p><p>Mary-Margaret gave her a weak smile. “Math isn’t my favorite subject either, but just know if Henry finds he’s struggling, the high school has a great tutoring program.”</p><p>“You guys sure thought of everything,” Emma remarked.</p><p>“Well, we figured it’d be a good way for the older kids to earn a little credit, and help the younger students out. It’s also part of the after-school program.”</p><p>Emma smiled. “That all sounds great. It’s really making me feel better that Henry’s still going to get a good education, even if we’re not in Boston.”</p><p>“Storybrooke is… like a fairytale, Mrs. Cassidy. We may be small, but we prioritize education,” Olivia explained. “Shall we continue the tour?”</p><p>Why did her phrasing sound so odd to Emma? Still, she managed a smile. “Sounds good. C’mon kid.”</p><p>They saw the playground, the computer lab, and the library before Olivia led them to a small shop area. “And here we are. Two medium Storybrooke sweaters.” They were presented as if they were made of gold, which had Emma biting back a laugh as she took them. “We’ll just get Audrey’s paperwork all settled and that’ll be it. Unless you had any further questions?”</p><p>Emma wracked her brain. “No, I think that’s it. But I’ll contact you if I think of anything.”</p><p>“Fantastic,” Olivia said, returning to the office and setting up the same paperwork and schedule for Audrey. “It was very nice to meet you, Mrs. Cassidy. We’ll see you tomorrow at 8:30 sharp then, Henry?”</p><p>“Yes Miss Jackson.”</p><p>Emma guided him out of the office, hearing Olivia answer a phone call as they disappeared down the hall.</p><p>“Lacey, what’s up? Yeah I can…”</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Madalena was going to kill Rumplestiltskin if she ever got out of here. </em>
</p><p><em> No. </em> <b> <em>When </em> </b> <em> she got out of here. Because she </em> <b> <em>would </em> </b> <em> get out of here, of course. She was the Dark Queen Madalena after all! She could get out of here on her own… even if she had failed so far and she had no idea exactly how long she had even been trapped in this godforsaken book. </em></p><p>Her Handsome Hero<em> . What a dumb name for a book. What a ridiculous idea for a plot. </em></p><p>
  <em> If she had to watch Gideon the Great cut a spider in half one more time, she was going to scream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And she had screamed multiple times already. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The worst part of living in a book was there being no plot for Madalena. The author hadn’t put a Queen Madalena in it, so she was relegated to being in the back of crowd scenes, completely ignored and unable to do anything to end the sieges that plagued this village. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not that she wanted to be a hero, of course. No, Madalena just wanted to save her own skin and had been caught in the crossfire one too many times. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fear not, Duchess Prudence, I, Gideon, shall slay the evil Sorceress!” the hero of the story says, dramatically flourishing his hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Madelena rolled her eyes and made a face. Just once, she’d like to be able to turn Gideon or one of the other townspeople into a toad, or a dog, or something. Anything to make this more bearable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Madalena?” a voice suddenly said from above. That wasn’t right, and suddenly everything froze. “I don’t recall you being in the story before.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why could she move? Who was that voice? It was new, didn’t come from any of the stale creatures around her… had someone from the real world finally picked up the book? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Madalena, I free you from these pages.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She didn’t have time to think before she felt herself being yanked up, landing hard on a carpeted floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh gods, are you okay?” came the same voice, only this time, it was much closer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Madelena felt the world tilting for a moment, before everything stilled and she lifted her head from the carpet, heaving in deep breaths and staring down at her hands. Free. She was… free? She pushed herself up into a sitting position, feeling the world tilt slightly again as she glanced around the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She knew this place. Rumplestiltskin’s library. </em>
</p><p><em> She </em> <b> <em>was </em> </b> <em> free. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Erm… hello?” the voice asked again, and Madelena jumped, glancing over. “Sorry, are you okay?” </em>
</p><p><em> That was a loaded question. </em> <b> <em>Was </em> </b> <em> she okay? </em></p><p>
  <em> “I…” her voice was raspy. “How long… was I in there?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know… you’re Madalena of Keburg, aren’t you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her head shot over to the young woman who had spoken, eyes wide. They still spoke of her? Good. Then it must not have been all that long. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am. They deposed me two years ago.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The woman’s eyes widened, and Madalena’s heart sank. “No… not two years ago. They just celebrated their Decade of Peace.” </em>
</p><p><em> Decade? </em> <b> <em>Decade</em> </b> <em> ?! </em></p><p><em> “I’ve been in that book for </em> <b> <em>eight years…</em> </b> <em> ” Madalena whispered. “Oh my gods…” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I’m glad I got you out of there. What happened?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Madalena rose to her feet, brushing invisible lint off her gown. “That bastard Rumplestiltskin locked me in there. All I wanted to do was learn some dark magic to take control of a kingdom, that’s not too much to ask for, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Er… I’m probably not the best person to ask about that, but you’re not the only evil queen in the realm.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, no, please don’t call me evil, just dark,” Madalena said, raising a brow. “Who are you, anyway?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My name is Belle. I’m Rumplestiltskin’s housekeeper.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “May the gods have mercy on you then,” Madalena said, rubbing her head. “Thank you for freeing me, Belle.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You should hurry and get out of here. Rumplestiltskin will be home any moment.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Madalena nodded, raising her hand to disappear, before she paused. “I don’t know where to go. I can’t go back to Keburg, I can’t stay in this kingdom…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think you’ll find allies here if you stay off Rumplestiltskin’s radar. He’s not exactly the most popular man here. Now hurry, go!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you again for freeing me, Belle. I’ll make sure to leave you in peace when I come to power,” Madalena said, vanishing in a cloud of black smoke. Where she would go, she didn’t know, but if what Belle said was true, perhaps there was a chance for her to find allies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe she could take down Rumplestiltskin and take his place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That might be nice. </em>
</p><p><em> She landed in the middle of the woods, on some sort of carriage path. No matter which direction she looked, she couldn’t see Rumplestiltskin’s castle. Hopefully, that meant she was far enough away. Now all she had to do was find some food or shelter. Or, find some people to </em> <b> <em>give</em> </b> <em> her food and shelter. She was still a queen after all… even if she had fallen. </em></p><p>
  <em> A small village wasn’t too far from where she’d landed, and Madalena sighed, pushing herself into the nearest pub. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The next round is on me!” a man shouted, lifting an empty stein into the air. “Grimsund shall prosper once again!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There was a roar from the crowd, and Madalena gasped as a mug was shoved into her hand from the nearest barmaid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, I - ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No need to worry, Prince James paid for this round,” she said with a grin. “He’s just come back from a giant hunt.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A prince, huh? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Madalena could work with that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, then,” she said to the barmaid. “Is that him over there?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Aye, that’s him, but if you think you’ve got a chance with him, you may want to temper your expectations. The rumor is he’s got a different woman in his bed every month,” she explained. “Truth is, I don’t know if he’ll ever commit to one woman, even if the king forces an arrangement.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ah, so it was that sort of deal, hm? Fine. Madalena could take out the competition. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I see, thank you kindly,” she said, sipping at her beer before sauntering over to the prince and dropping into the seat across from him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He raised a brow. “And who might you be.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I might be Queen Madalena of Keburg, I might be just a figment of your imagination,” she smirked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> James furrowed his brow. “Weren’t you deposed?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Details, details.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> James looked her up and down. “Well, what can I do for fellow royalty?” </em>
</p><p><em> “That’s just it. I’m not exactly royal anymore, and I just spent eight years trapped in a book thanks to the Dark One. As much as I hate to do this, I need </em> <b> <em>help</em> </b> <em> .” </em></p><p>
  <em> Setting his much on the table, James leaned forward. “And what can you do for me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Madalena waved her hand, magic gathering in it. “What do you need?” </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Here you go, Emma, grilled cheese and onion rings. Hey - you alright?” Ruby asked, setting the plates down.</p><p>Emma rubbed her eyes and looked up from the newspaper in front of her. “Yeah, thanks. I’m just trying to find a place for us to live, and it’s not like there are a lot of options here.”</p><p>Ruby rolled her eyes. “You’re telling me. If there were more affordable houses here, I’d have moved out of the bed and breakfast a long time ago. That, and if Granny would ever let me meet with Victoria…”</p><p>The last part was said in a mumble, which had Emma raising a brow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Ruby looked around, before digging through her apron and pulling out a card. “Victoria Belfrey-Polastel. She’s a realtor in town. Wanted to buy Granny’s not too long ago and make it more modern, instead of a dumpy diner and bed and breakfast. Granny hit the roof and refused to ever serve her, but she gave me a card if I ever needed it, but you and your family need it more than I do, so here. Just… don’t tell Granny I told you about her.”</p><p>Emma took the card, sliding it into her wallet. “Thanks Ruby. I owe you one.”</p><p>“So long as you don’t tell Granny, consider us even.”</p><p>And that was how Emma found herself sitting in a way too spotless, modern office that afternoon after making sure Henry didn't need anything.</p><p>Seriously, was this Victoria thinking she was selling to celebrities and the too-wealthy in New York City? What was <em>with</em> this place?</p><p>“Mrs. Cassidy, welcome.”</p><p>Emma briefly considered reminding the woman that her name was Emma, but decided against it. “Thank you for meeting with me. I’m sorry it’s on such short notice.”</p><p>“Oh no need to apologize for something like that! This is my job after all, and it’s not often I get a client with a family that needs to be moved. Everyone here just seems to be so settled that they never go anywhere. But what sort of house were you and your family looking for?” Victoria said, flourishing a pen and smoothing out the notepad in front of her.</p><p>Emma paused. What <em> were </em> they looking for in a house? They hadn’t had many options when it came to apartments, aside from the location and the spectacular front door that Emma was going to miss.</p><p>“Er… at least three bedrooms, although four would be ideal, I guess, so Neal and I can have an office,” she started, running her tongue along her teeth in an attempt to think. “Maybe a nice yard. We’re from Boston and our son has never had a yard to play in.”</p><p>Victoria was nodding, scribbling away. “I have two daughters. I get it.”</p><p>“Maybe something updated? I don’t know if we can handle moving all of our stuff and finding out the house needs new floors or a new bathroom.”</p><p>“Ah!” Victoria suddenly said, tossing the pen onto her desk and rapidly typing on her computer. “I have the perfect house for you, Mrs. Cassidy. 715 Tenth Street. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, nicely updated and a large backyard. It’s an updated Victorian, and one of the best Storybrooke can offer. We can drive over now, if you want to see it?”</p><p>Emma nodded, her throat dry.</p><p>But Victoria was right, 715 Tenth Street was what she would call perfect for that family, and she signed on the dotted line in the spotless kitchen - her kitchen, and blinked in shock as Victoria passed her the keys.</p><p>“Welcome home, Mrs. Cassidy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>